oddworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Munch's Oddysee Intro Cutscene
A Lone Gabbit swims around in the water, looking lonely and depressed. He looks like he hasn't met another of his kind for some time. Munch: One time there were lots of us...but that was all before there was any webs... We then see a view of the past where there were many Gabbits some swimming around, some catching fish, they are clearly communal creatures and then some are caught in the moving "webs" trying in vain to break free. We then switch back to the present. Munch: Now, I can't find anybody. The Lone Gabbit surfaces and calls out a few times, trying to attract others of his kind. Munch: My name is Munch and I've been singin' for em ever since... Munch listens out for another Gabbit, but hears nothing, he then goes back into the water. Munch: But nobody sings back...until last night. It is sunset and Munch tries calling for another Gabbit, this time he hears another Gabbit calling to him, he then swims early in the direction of the call, he then hops when he goes onto land, calling the Gabbit he has been searching for so long to home in on it's position, it is now night and he is close to where it is. Munch: My loneliness was over. I'd found somebody! Then it happened... Munch is caught in something, he is in pain and he collapses to the ground. We see that Munch is caught in a trap, his leg is pinned by it and he can't escape. The sound he'd been hearing was just a signal from that trap. Munch: It wasn't a Gabbit! It wasn't a Gabbit at all!!! Who could do such a thing...well, I was about to find out... Lights flicker around the forest, small saucer crafts are hovering around, followed by a much larger saucer with what looks like a factory complex, scaring Paramites and other small creatures into running away from them, ignoring Munch. The beeping sound that the trap makes gets more frequent as they near Munch, once they find him, they point their lights at him, he is scared out of his waterproof skin. The screen flashes to Abe and a few Mudokons in the middle of a conversation with something, they were being told what has happened above. Abe: So then what happened? We see a large seed type thing with multiple eyes and a mouth, it is the Almighty Raisin, the one the Mudokons go to for advice. Raisin: They took him away to Vykker's Labs. Mudokon #1: Oooh... Mudokon #2: Vykker's labs... Alf: Poor little schmuck! Raisin: So you see stitch-lips, if you want to save your brothers, you must help Munch escape Vykker's Labs. Abe: Yeah, but...but...how? Alf: I dunno, you got me Raisin: Find the Big Well and then...and then... The Almighty Raisin goes to sleep mid-sentence, irritating all but Abe and a meditating Mudokon. Alf: Oh great! Let's go guys!''' '''Abe: Oh, I can never get what I need! This is too much stress and pressure... Category:Munch's Oddysee Category:Munch's Oddysee Cutscenes Category:Cutscenes